


康复旅行

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 写于2016年
Relationships: Rchimedes II/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 1





	康复旅行

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016年

在魔王与勇者的战争结束以后他们仍旧过着一种漂泊的生活。他原本以为二代露基梅德斯会更倾向于定居，事实却不符他的预想。之后他发现对方正在为他而改变自己原来的生活习惯，这让他感到不安。在二代露基梅德斯短暂离开——在他去楼下给加量的早餐结账、去魔界处理一些必须的事务，或者去街上买几颗哄他开心的苹果糖的时候，克莱尔西昂收拾起自己的东西，预谋一场不告而别。其实并没有多少东西要收：一柄今后再无甚用处的、砍魔物的剑。一把防身用的匕首。备用衣物，没有，因为用魔法就可以很方便地弄干净，等魔力用完以后再购置吧，他想。钱，他划走任务所得中自己的那部分。这么干的时候他可惜地想，二代露基梅德斯又不缺这个。

之后他开始窥伺时机。白天里魔族像个巨型泡泡糖似的粘在他身边，但他知道对方在夜深人静时会悄悄返回魔界。他以为他睡着了。而克莱尔西昂依然愧疚、不安，偶尔做噩梦。这些都不是问题了。他会做得不留痕迹，比二代露基梅德斯夜里的离去更加高明，好比昔时勇者的名号在口耳相传中自然地淡去一样。他只是不想让这像一场逃离。

半夜醒来的时候他瞅了瞅隔壁的位置。很好，这给了他一个到时候可以用来辩解的理由。爬起来叠好自己的床，收走一切留下的小东西，包括没能吃完的糖果。他甚至还洗了把脸，为了不让二代露基梅德斯找到他的时候他看起来像在梦游，如果魔王愿意再次那么做的话。

他抄起行李准备从窗子翻出去。下一秒二代露基梅德斯回来了，从冬天回到有着火焰烘烤的温暖房间里，门的那边吹着冷风。克莱尔西昂发现他甚至没有一点意外。真见鬼。

“你去哪里了？”

“……魔界。”

“哦，”他干巴巴地说，“你只在晚上称职。”

“我以为这时候您会比较不需要我。”

我本来就不需要你，克莱尔西昂想，但他说，“我现在就很需要你。”

二代露基梅德斯有些惊讶地看了他一会儿。“……这意味着您改变决意了吗？”

克莱尔西昂僵硬地抓紧了他的行李袋子，试图在无形的拉锯战中将它拽过来一点儿。他能摸到其中一个小物件的形状。是了，那是他试图遗忘、无法遗忘的东西。

“其实您可以白天再走的，”二代露基梅德斯给了他一个台阶下，“或者，等到冬天过去以后会更好。”

“我也不知道我还能去哪里。”

二代露基梅德斯无论如何都不能对结果露出一个微笑。他小心接过那些少得可怜的行李如同接过一枚哑弹，把它从柔软的被褥里捞出来，搬回它们原来的位置。“睡吧。”他说，“没有别人会来的。”

那之后他即使在夜晚也不曾离开了，至少在克莱尔西昂有意识的时候是这样的。有时他带回一些随便写着什么都好的文件，就窝在床头吱吱呀呀的椅子上批改它们，连退役的勇者都觉得这太寒碜了。有时候他为书籍留一盏橘色的小灯。有时候他什么也不做，就靠在另一张床上注视着克莱尔西昂入睡。克莱尔西昂非常不习惯这种视线，索性背过身去，懒得考虑会不会被当作是在赌气。如此一来二代露基梅德斯就看不到他的表情了。

这像极了他一直追求的：平静、也许奢侈了那么一点儿的生活。虽然没能回到过去，但已经好多了，他想。火焰太灼目就摘下来送给更适合它的人，身份太沉重就弃之身后吧，反正那也不是他赋予自己的。他告诉自己不必再回头看。他总是回头。真是的，一直被那样的过去所束缚。就因为这样你才只是个人类呀。

无所事事在街市闲逛也无妨，日子未免也轻松得过分。心情好的时候就去打几个魔界残兵换取报酬，战斗，做他唯一擅长的事。

二代露基梅德斯给他带了苹果糖。吃那种亮晶晶的东西的时候，他会想起克莱尔。克莱尔。他的朋友现在仅仅活在他的名字里。他嚼碎糖果，甜得牙齿发酸。

克莱尔西昂在他们的石碑上刻下新的印记，流程顺手得过分。正好啊，他想，就缺我一个。

“……你不回去吗？”克莱尔西昂问。

“在那之前，”第一次他这样回答，“我很担心您。”

他本想打发走身边的魔族，事情却往意外的方向发展了。二代露基梅德斯留了下来——与此同时他居然还挂着他魔王的位子——他无所事事待在克莱尔西昂身边的时间已经超过他们联手讨伐初代的时间了。他在他不知不觉的时候成熟起来。

“你不想管魔界的话，何必一心二用呢。”

“噢，”二代露基梅德斯咬着他笔上的毛，“我看起来像那样吗？”

“……就是那样的。”

“但是克莱尔西昂先生不希望我那么做吧。”他回答。

每天逛着游戏会，每天，点心要红豆馅的，有窗户的房间，两张床。日复一日，但一辈子不能就这样过去。二代露基梅德斯熄灭他的灯，把没看完的书放到床头的小山上。克莱尔西昂埋在棉被里的脑袋像风吹草那样动了一下。

他踮着脚凑近，还是失败了。克莱尔西昂在他沾上床的同时惊醒，几乎是条件反射地摸出腰间的匕首朝他刺去。他及时截住那只危险的凶器，将它打落。匕首无声地落到枕头的旁边。“是我，”他说，“没有别人会来的。”


End file.
